Daddy's Little Girl
by tinitrinity
Summary: A set of Drabbles involving Edward and his little girl Renesmee. They are a bit out of order when it comes to the aging of Renesmee.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These drabbles are stand alone stories and are not meant to be read as "chapters" in a single storyline. They are published together because they all fall under the same theme. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; I just like to play with them. **

I looked down at the beautiful sleeping child in my arms. Her warm face pressed into my chest. I still couldn't believe this perfect little creature was actually mine. How could something so good have come from me? For once in all the years that I'd been alive something was made better from my existence and it couldn't be denied that she was better… she was everything good and so much more. She stirred in my arms as she woke her tiny eyes fluttering open. Looking up at me with her mother's eyes, the most beautiful eyes I would ever see in my entire existence. Her tiny hand reaching for my cheek, a picture of my own face filled my head. A feeling of security and love accompanied the picture. _Daddy. _

_"_That's right honey, Daddy's here" I whispered to her as she yawned and hid her face in the nook of my arm. I hummed a soft lullaby to her, her lullaby. A smile spread across my face as she promptly drifted off to sleep. I could hold her forever just like this and it still wouldn't be long enough. I leaned my head forward to kiss her forehead as I soft sign escape from the sleeping miracle in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; I just like to play with them. **

He knew this day would come. He just hadn't prepared himself for it to be so soon. Edward sat like a statue in an armchair. In the next room his wife was helping their daughter get ready. This had all been her idea. She had said that she wasn't his little girl anymore. He'd tried to explain to her that she'd always be his little girl no matter how old she looked; it had only made her more determined.

Edward could still remember holding her in his arms and the way her tiny hands would felt in his; it had only been a few short months ago.

"Dad, do you like my dress?" Edward snapped out of his daydreams as Renesmee entered the room. Bella stood a few steps back her hands over her heart as she admired their beautiful daughter.

"Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable in a nice sweater set?" It was worth a try.

"Dad." She popped her hip out in annoyance; something she had learned from her mother. He frowned as he could hear The Dog walking through the forest towards the house.

"You look beautiful sweetie." Edward moved from his chair and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Now, if he tries anything…"

"Dad, I'll be fine." There was a knock on the door.

He had known this day would come. He just wasn't ready to see his little girl going out on her first date quite so soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; I just like to play with them. **

The skies darkened as the storm approached. Lightning cracked across the sky as thunder boomed above their heads.

"Can we play now?" Renesmee bounced impatiently next to Edward. Physically she was about 12 years old.

"Yes, now we can play." He smiled and reached for her hand leading her onto the field. "So what you want to do is always keep your eye on the ball."

"Okay, got it. Can I see the bat now?"

He passed her the bat. "Do you know how to hold it?"

"Like this?" She stood with her elbows up and began to take a few tentative swings.

"Just like that." Had she been a normal child the bat would have been much too heavy for her. "Ready for me to pitch you the ball?" She nodded enthusiastically. Edward jogged half way across the field and waited till she was ready. He wound up and pitched the ball right to her. Renesmee swung the bat with all of her strength sending the ball soaring over his head.

"I did it! Did you see? I did it Dad!" She danced excitedly across the field towards her father. He laughed as he scooped her up in his arms.

"I saw! You're a natural!" She laughed as he swung her around in his arms. He would smile later as he would think back on this moment in future years. This was something that he had never dared to hope for. Who would have ever thought that one day he would be teaching his daughter how to play baseball for the first time like any other father? They continued to dance around as the thunder cracked above their heads. It was a perfect day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; I just like to play with them. **

He remembered when he used to watch her mother sleep. The way Bella used to toss and turn in her sleep. He smiled as he remembered all the things she used to say while she slept. Half the time what she said made no sense at all, but it was always fascinating.

Watching Renesmee was no less fascinating. As she lay in her bed hugging the tiny stuffed wolf, a present from Jacob, she looked completely at peace. She didn't toss and turn, like her mother.

He reached for her small hand and held it to his own cheek. A swirl of colors and shapes instantly filled his head. Her dreams were always fantastical. He could literally spend eternity watching her dream. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the forehead careful not to wake her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; I just like to play with them. **

Edward's fingers danced across the black and white keys filling the cottage with music.

"Daddy?" A physically six year old Renesmee pulled herself up onto the piano bench next to her father. Edward looked down and smiled at her while he changed the song he was playing to her favorite.

"Yes, Honey?" Sitting across her lap was one of her mother's favorite books. The cover faded and binding broken in several places; it had been well read.

"Dad, will you read to me?" She offered the book up to him.

"Nessie, you know how to read." Edward smiled brightly down at her. She'd started to read only a few weeks after her birth. "Why don't you read to me?"

"But I'd rather hear it from you." She looked up at her father pleading with her eyes. He was putty in her hands and she knew it. He sighed and pulled her into his lap resting his chin on her small shoulder.

"Soon you'll be too big for me to do this." She simply smiled and snuggled into her father's arms and opened to the book to the first page.

Edward blinked and the once little girl was now a woman. She still sat with her mother's book, but now she no longer fit into his arms anymore. She was an adult. How could eternity seem to be vanishing so quickly right before his eyes? Would she still be his little girl forever, all too soon he feared she would belong to someone else.

"Daddy, you're skipping parts!" The little girl in his lap tugged at his ear bringing him back to the present. She was still a little girl and for the time being she was still Daddy's little girl.

"Was I? Sorry. Where were we?" He kissed the top of her head before beginning to read out loud once more from where his daughter's finger pointed at.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; I just like to play with them. **

"Dad, can I get a pet?" Edward was blindsided by the question. He had been standing at the window watching the rain when his daughter Renesmee, roughly 9 years old, had skipped up to him.

"You already have a pet wolf."

"Dad, that's not funny." She wrinkled her nose and shot her hip out in irritation, sometimes he swore she looked just her mother.

"Sorry, sweetie." He couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a half hug.

"So, can we get a pet? Please! I promise I'll take care of it." Renesmee jutted out her bottom lip in the best puppy dog pout yet. He suspected that she practiced the look in the mirror.

"I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" Renesmee whined. Edward turned back to the window as he remembered the time Emmett had had the brilliant idea of getting a pet turtle. The story didn't have a happy ending for the turtle.

"Would you settle for a pet rock?"

"I'm asking Mom."


End file.
